el saiya jin eterno
by saiya jin eterno
Summary: en realida es goku m.trunks y otro personaje esta storia sta basada en la original solo que con un saiya jin nuevo
1. Chapter 1

En el tiempo de que Goku esta agonizante por la explosión de namekusey freezer fue reconstruido por su padre cold entonces un saya Jin que vivira para siempre tubo un golpe dimensional y fue trasladado a la tierra unos pocos metros donde aterrizo freezer y este vio a freezer y dijo

-quien eres (parece un homosexual)

-quieres saberlo noño terricola

-si

-SOY EL GRAN FREEZER

-que que rayos tienes un tremendo ki pero pareces mujer

-QUE

Freezer vino con una mole de golpes pero el niño fácilmente le esquivo después freezer se llevo una sorpresa este niño se transformo en súper saya Jin y freezer quedo impactado luego llego trunks y pregunta

tu eres gohan

no

pero como eres súper saya Jin

por que soy el saya Jin eterno

tengo como 1368 años 3 meses con 29 días y 6:56 horas de vida

BASTA pelea dijo freezer impaciente

Y pelearon en super saya Jin haciendo pedazos a freezer y cold estaba temblando y el niño Sayan dijo

-de lo dejo a ti

Y fue volando a los guerreros z en super Sayan i dijo

-se quienes son son chaoz ten shin Han yamcha gohan krilin vegeta y su entupido orgullo bulma y pikoro Day makku

Vegeta enfadado dijo

-como sabes quien somos mocoso

- soy un saya Jin eterno viviré por siempre aunque este agonizando

- y los e visto en el futuro

Vegeta agarradolo de su ropa dijo

-¡me convertiré en un super saya Jin!

El joven le propino una tremenda paliza

Y le respondio

-si

Vegeta nuevamente pregunta

-superare a kakarotto

- no nunca

Vegeta se enojo mucho y intento atacar al chico pero este le propino nuevamente una paliza

El joven se destransforma voluntariamente

Y gohan con un tono lloron le pregunta

-mi….. mi papá vol….vera

- si , con una nueva tecnica :la teletransportacion

Y trunks aparece y bulma pregunta a trunks

-quien eres eres amigo de este

-no ni lo conosco

continuara


	2. la llegada de son goku

Entonces vegeta añade

-porque carajo nos ayudas

-…..

-porque chaval malnacido

Y el joven le propina nuevamente una paliza y le responde con un tono grave

No os tengo que deciros

Pikoro le dice

-por como hablas pareces inteligente pero tan fuete y un físico…

Y el joven le aforro un combo dejándolo en el piso

me importa una mierda el físico si tienes ki

Gohan se pone en modo de pelea y dice

-¡ Deje al señor Pikoro!

Y Gohan ataca con todas sus fuerzas arremetiendo con el joven pero el le equiva y dice

-no tengo deseos de pelear contigo- y eljoven lo hiso dormir y no del estilo ironico con una técnica militar

Y todos quedan mirando llenos de miedo al joven ydice

-no tienen porque temer novine a mataros créanme si los hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera…. El joven no terminó la frase y trunks les explica que hace aquí y trunks pregunta

-como te llamas

- s.e

-eso no es un nombre

- hmnpfs, súper saiya jin

-no lo 

- n…no 

El ataque de vegeta impacto pero no le afecto mucho entonces responde con espada de ki y le hace numerosos tajos dejándolo moribundo

-ahora me ¡CREES! –DIJO EN TONO AMENAZANTE

CCCC…..CCCC….GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAA…LIIICK GU….. PERO EL JOVEN LE PATEO LA MANO

-esta perdiendo tu tiem…, y el legendario son goku el héroe de todos los tiempos llego


	3. teletrasn y derrota de cell

Todos felices y sorprendidos por su llegada y quedo perplejo por s.e y trunks

-quienes son ustedes

- yo s.e

- ….

-Sr goku quisiera hablarle en privado

- bueno

El chico pareció aumentar el ki y después de un rato disminuirlo(es para escuchar mas)

Después de un rato goku volvió

Diciendo lo que pasariaa

En 3 años s.e se marcho repentinamente.

en esos 3 años goku subió mucho su ki s.e no mucho

entonce paso mucho tiempo hasta que yamcha ineperadamente

fue atacado porlos androides

y s.e lanza un ataque pero fue absorbido por un vórtice y ¡Y APARECIO EN EL TORNEO DE CELULA! Cuando Gohan era el único superviviente de los guerreros z y s.e se transforma en ssj 1 y medio abalanza sobre cell causando le una herida critica

Gohan dice:¡S.E!

-no me esperaban… mejor dicho esperabas

y cell arremete con una ráfaga inmensa

Y s.e le esquiva un tercio de los ataques

Después cell vino con un súper kamehame ha y s.e quedo moribundo

Gohan ataca con un masenko muy potente

Y s.e con su técnica especial rasinggh over (se escucha ruesing ouver)

Y s.e cae desmayado

Y Gohan usa el kame hame ha padre e hijo

Haciéndolo MIERDA

Continuar….. no mejor sigo

Entonces Gohan cae y picoro que se regero lo cargo a su casa

s.e se paro y siguió a Pikoro a la casa de goku entonces lo dejo en la puertay s.e se sento y bueno salió milk(tamben le dicen chi chi)y entonces vio a Gohan y…

_gohan porque esta desmaya responde TIENES QUE HACER TAREAS JOVENCITO y vio a s.e todo sangrando pero conciente

Y pregunto

_¡DONDE ESTA GOKU!

_murto estiro la pata esta en el cielo

Y milk quedo perpleja

Y entonces empeso a lagrimar y gohan despierta y dice

_lo…hice… mate a cell…

¡QUEEEEEE NO LO HICO GOKU !

s.e opina_ ya le dije que murió

fin

nota el prox capitulo es el final xau deje rewies


	4. Chapter 4fin

Despues de este milk kiso saber mas de lo ocurridopero el s.e le negaba decía que le preguntase a su hijo después dijo

_40 minutos..

milk_ QUE

S.E_ ME VOY A UN VORTICE

Milk lo miro en reojos entonces el se fue lo ke iba a ser era llevar alos guerreros z a sus respectivas casas entonces el empezó a reflexccionar en que cambio la historia. Fin

Será un poco corto este final pero os prometo escribiré

SAIYAYIN ETERNO 2 PAREJA PREDESTINADA y les digo va a tener partes lemon en cantidad

Se trata de trunks y pan…. Bueno me despido xau


End file.
